Attina's New Boyfriend
It was night in Atlantica and Attina was practicing her song with Ariel but Ariel wanted to go have fun. "Ariel we have to practice for this concert." "I know Attina but I'm bored sitting around here." Attina knew how Ariel felt but she didn't want to see Ariel get in trouble. Sebastian was all ready when the concert began so he started the music and Attina and Ariel sang their song with King Triton watching. After the concert Triton was proud of his daughters. "Ariel Attina great singing keep at this and you two will be the greatest princesses in my kingdom." Said Triton proudly and he left the throne. Ariel fell quickly asleep thinking about new adventures while Attina was combing her hair. "That was great. I wish I could have another merperson I could talk to." Attina said to herself. As Attina was sleeping for the night she woke up with a strange sound from the surface. "I swore never to go up the surface but I better find out what that was." Attina sneaked out of her bedroom and went to the surface to see a merman trapped in a fisherman's net. "Oh my that poor merman is trapped I better free him." Attina swam to get to the merman without being seen and when she got there Attina freed the merman and went back under the sea. Attina sat the merman down on the floor to see if her wasn't hurt. "Are you okay?" Asked Attina. "Yes thank you for saving me." Replied the merman. "I'm Attina Princess of Atlantica." "I'm Prince Finn." Attina was surprised. "Nice to meet you Finn." Attina said smiling. "As a reward for saving me Attina would you like to hang out with me?" "Oh yes Finn I would love to." Attina went off with Finn to hang out. Next morning Attina was sleeping next to Finn until Adella came up. "Attina wake up." Attina woke up and saw Adella. "Adella I must've slept a long time." "Yes Daddy sent me to find you." "Oh sorry Adella this merman was trapped in a net in the surface and I rescued him." Adella was surprised. "Oh my Attina has met a boy." "Yes I have Adella, This is Finn and he's my new boyfriend." Attina said giggling. As the two princess returned to the palace with Finn Attina introduced her new boyfriend to Triton. "So your new boyfriend was stuck in the surface?" "Yes Father and I rescued him." "You did the right thing Attina even if it is forbidden to be at the surface but at least it wasn't a human. Attina show Finn around the palace." Commanded Triton and Attina went off to show Finn around the palace. As the tour went on in Atlantica Attina was getting attached to Finn and showed a romantic smile. "Do you like it here Finn?" "Yes Attina I do and I have to say you are the most beautiful mermaid I've ever met." Attina smiled. "I'm glad you think so and I believe someday you would make a great husband to me." Atttina then began singing to Finn and Finn loved her singing. As night came Attina and Finn slept together. "Tomorrow how about we go on a first date at the kelp forest?" "I would love that Attina." Attina was happy to have a boyfriend then she kissed Finn on the cheek and they both fell asleep. As Attina slept she was thinking about her future with Finn of she and Finn became king and queen but that's another story.